


The Beast and the Beauty

by VulcansinSpace



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Blindness, Established Relationship, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, because this is based directly off the movie so therefore magical healing, doting!Grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulcansinSpace/pseuds/VulcansinSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Based of the Korean movie with the same title) </p><p>Enjolras is blind and Grantaire is his boyfriend who lied about his appearance. So when Enjolras receives surgery to regain his eyesight, Grantaire worries that Enjolras will not want to be with him because he isn't as good looking as he described himself to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast and the Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I repeat I know nothing about medicine, surgeries etc... I just followed the movie plot (sorta).

_Grantaire is my eyes, he sees the beauty within the world and with him I get to see it too_  
***  
Grantaire rushes down the street trying to beat the rain as he promised to pick up Enjolras from one of his meetings at the café Musain today. 

One of his friends could take him home, and Enjolras is perfectly fine to walk home by himself, but Enjolras always waits for him anyways. It warms his heart and he smiles at the thought of him waiting as he runs through the rain. 

He finally reaches the Musain, and Enjolras is standing under the doorway trying not to get wet. He watches as Enjolras holds out his arm, the rain hitting the back of his hand and a part of his bony wrist. 

Grantaire, being the clever shit he is, holds out his hand and places it right under Enjolras’ as he holds out the umbrella over him. 

“Watch out!” Grantaire roars making Enjolras laugh “A horrible space beast is right in front of you!”

“How was today’s meeting?” he asks as they begin to walk down the sidewalk and Enjolras is just about to start when Grantaire stops him “Your shoelace is untied, I don’t want to you trip.”

“I’m perfectly fine tying my own shoes Grantaire,” Enjolras says stubbornly but let’s Grantaire lean down and tie his shoe anyway. 

That’s when Enjolras’s cellphone begins to ring, Grantaire can’t hear a single word but Enjolras is completely in shock by the time the phone call ends.

“Enjolras? Enjolras what’s wrong?” He asks as Enjolras is as white as a ghost and looks utterly lost when a soft smile dawns, whole face lighting up in utter joy as his eyes get glossy.

“Grantaire! They found an eye doner!” Enjolras wraps him in a hug excited about the prospects of finally being able to see, and Grantaire is royally fucked. 

***

Grantaire is selfish, and he knows it. He hates how much he loves Enjolras as his motivations to be Enjolras’ guide and boyfriend are not entirely innocent. He loves the way that Enjolras marvels at how he describes the trees, the sky, and the people that walk by. He loves how Enjolras laughs at his jokes and the weird voices he makes. He, himself, admires how Enjolras has such passions for social justice for people with disabilities like himself. But Grantaire is selfish, because he does everything for Enjolras, but he truly hates himself because he’s absolutely ugly.

He painted wax poetry about the way he looks just for Enjolras because, for one he’ll never know, and two because he’s hideous and Enjolras deserves to be dating someone who is much better looking than himself.

When people see him in public, they point at his crooked nose, his weird jaw, his large forehead, and his crazy hair. He could write pages about how wrong he is for Enjolras and so he lies, because that’s the kind of selfish bastard he is. 

He told Enjolras that he looked like his high school friend Montparnasse, who’s handsome and charming and suave and who looks exceptionally better than he’ll ever look. 

The plan was that Enjolras would never have to know.

Or at least he thought he would never have to know until now. 

Grantaire sighs as he smacks his head down on the table in the backroom of the art museum. What is he going to do? He made up the perfect guy for Enjolras and when he sees how ugly he is, he’s going to throw him away for someone totally better.

“There, there buddy.” Eponine says as she pats the back of his head “I’m sure Enjolras won’t give a damn if you had blue skin, yellow toe nails and were bald. I honestly think you should be upfront with him. You guys have been dating for what? Like a half a year or so?”

“We’re almost celebrating one year together next month,” he mumbles and wipes his hands over his face “Eponine! For him I’m this-this prince, and his eyes and everything! That is under the condition he’s is blind. Not that I want him to be blind, god no. It’s just-just when he sees me he’s going to be so disappointed.”

“Grantaire you aren’t that half bad, you gotta stop being so hard on yourself. Do you really think Enjolras would give you up because you over exaggerated how you looked?”

“I told him I looked like Montparnasse.” Grantaire replies guiltily and looks down at his scruffy shoes and wonders if Enjolras would really care. Enjolras means the entire world to him and the thought of losing the love of his life absolutely breaks his heart. Not to mention, he’s utterly afraid of what Enjolras would think when he goes out into the world and realise it’s not as beautiful as he described it to be.

“No. You. Didn't. You did didn't you?”

Grantaire says nothing and she responds by making terrible groaning noises because Grantaire is a moron.

“I’m going to tell him,” Grantaire says and Eponine cheers “that is, after he gets the surgery.” Eponine then proceeds to boo him and throw her sandwich crusts at him.

***

The elevator dings as it reaches the 7th floor and he hopes to god he isn’t sweating through his suit; he dressed up in his best outfit and got Enjolras a bouquet of daises from the park that they always go to. He claims it’s a meadow whenever they go, because the smile that lights up on Enjolras face when they head to their favourite place is too special for it to be just for a park. 

He frowns at the flowers as he hurries to the Enjolras hospital door. He’s so fucking scared that he legitimately thinks he’s going to cry. But he sucks it in, and takes a few breathes before he slips into the room. 

Grantaire comes just in time for the doctor to be taking off Enjolras’ bandages.

“Enjolras, open your eyes slowly.” The doctor says when the last of the bandages come off and it takes a few moments before it seems like Enjolras can work up the courage to open them.

His friends wait patiently, and everyone holds their breath as Enjolras finally open his eyes.

“Combeferre, if that you?” he asks “Are all glasses that large?”

“No, he has just bad fashion sense,” Joly pipes up and the group of them surround Enjolras giving him hugs and asking him if he is surprised by how hot they look. 

Grantaire stands in the back looking down at his shoes feeling so awkward and uncomfortable and his heart picks up and he is sure he’s probably got pit stains by now.

“Is Grantaire here yet?” Enjolras asks.

“Grantaire?” Joly asks “Who’s that?”

“His boyfriend,” Combeferre replies “the one who he met at the art museum.”

“How come I haven’t seen him even once?”

“Well I haven’t either-” he trails off “he’ll be here soon and all of us will be able to meet him.”

“I bet this elusive Grantaire, who've you been hiding from us for so long is almost as hot as a celebrity! Or even a movie star!” Courfeyrac bursts out after holding in his excitement this whole time “So handsome that people think he’s almost like a god!”

Grantaire turns around and faces the wall and almost dies, he is going to die right here, and he’s going to cry probably, but most likely die here and now. Maybe if he leaves now no one will notice—

“Grantaire?” Enjolras’ voice calls out making him stop, his back still turned to the love of his life. The love of his life that will probably take one look at him and wish he never dated Grantaire at all. 

”Grantaire?” his voice cracking as Enjolras calls out his name once more.

Grantaire turns around slowly, the bouquet of daises covering his face as he walks closer into the light so that Enjolras can see him better. 

“Grantaire?” Enjolras questions again, his voice sounding a little more annoyed this time. 

Grantaire lowers the flowers and lets out a weak roar “Watch out!” he croaks “There is a terrible space beast in front of you!” Enjolras’ eyes crinkle with delight as he holds out his arms and Grantaire falls into them without hesitation. 

“You look nothing like you said you said you did,” Enjolras mumbles in his ear, causing Grantaire to tense “You look even better than you described.” 

Grantaire nuzzles into his neck and lets Enjolras tug him by his hair and pull him into a soft kiss. Grantaire peeks one eye open and Enjolras is staring right into his own eyes.  
“Close your eyes silly,” Grantaire mumbles as a blush rises up his neck.

“I’ve had more than enough time to not see your face; I think you should let me enjoy seeing you for just a bit longer.” And Grantaire is more than willing to let Enjolras do as he pleases as long as he gets to be with Enjolras for as long as he possibly can.


End file.
